Elisabetta
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: The '90's movie with a girl turtle. Probably not the most original story, but whatever! There wasn't four turtles in the glass. There were five. And whoever said a girl couldn't handle herself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is probably not the most original idea ever...**

**But, if you look at my profile, I rarely ever do original stories.  
**

**So, here we go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta(nicknamed Liz)  
**

* * *

**If you look at all of my stories, you'll find that I love making profiles for my OC's, so here ya go.  
**

**Name: Elisabetta  
**

**Age: 16(oldest of the turtles)  
**

**Bandana color: Silver  
**

**Weapon: Single katana, shurikens kept in a pouch on her hip.  
**

**Family: Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo  
**

**Personality: Gets along with all her brothers. More like the mother, very over-protective of all of them, especially Raphael.  
**

* * *

_"Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents, it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work and at the moment, business is good. So good in fact that there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes._

_"With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city._

_"Instead of getting better, things are actually getting worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimized until it's too late._

_"In fact, police have yet to come up a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain, these are much than just a series of random isolated incidents._

_"Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we gonna call? Unfortunately the police are the only ones to combat what some are already dubbing the silent crime wave. But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from city hall. April O'Neill, Channel 3 Eyewitness News."_ April O'Neill finished her news report.

"You gotta stop working so hard, April" One of her co-workers teased.

"What? And give up all this glamor?" April called back. "Goodnight~!"

April walked our the back door and down the street to where her van was parked.

Something squeaked and April jumped, only to see that it was just a rat.

April gave a sigh of relief. All of the talk about the 'silent crime wave' was beginning to make her jumpy.

April pulled out her car keys from her purse and was about to go around to the driver's side when she looked up and saw 5 males stealing from her van!

One of them approached her with a cigarette in his mouth. She was shocked to see how young these boys were. The youngest couldn't be more than 16.

"Bad timin'..."

April took a step back and said, "You're telling me..."

April then tried to make a run for it but she didn't get more than 5 steps when a body slammed her into the sidewalk and a voice above her yelled, "Get her purse!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" April screamed. "Let go of me! _Help_!"

"Better stop screaming, lady!"

"Shut up!"

"I got her watch!"

Then the streetlights went out and the alley fell into darkness.

A blur of shouting, punching, rope and a 'Whoa!' later, the cops arrived.

The would-be robbers were tied up while April remained untouched.

No one noticed the manhole cover rise up the slightest bit.

A cop went over to April and talked for a minute, then he walked off to help the other cops.

"Aw man..." the thing in the sewer breathed.

April saw a weapon, almost a mini pitch-fork, and put it in her purse.

"Damn..."

* * *

_*In the sewer; Elisabetta's POV*_

A bunch of voices echoed down the pipe.

"Spectacular!" Leo called.

"We were awesome!" Donny echoed

"Yes, sir!" I cheered.

"Yes, dudes and dudettes! Major league butt-kicking is back in town!" Mikey announced to the sewer.

"Aw man..." Raph grumbled.

"Awesome!"

"Righteous!"

"Wicked!"

"Bossonova!"

We all turned to Donny.

"Bossonova?" Mikey asked.

"Chevy-nova?" Don tried again.

We all face-palmed, while Donny thought about it and he tried one more time. "Excellent!"

"YEAH!"

"C'mon, let's move it! I'm starving!" Mikey said, pulling us along.

"Ditto!" I smiled widely.

We didn't notice Raph lagging behind, looking at his sai and muttering 'Damn!' every once in a while.

"When we get back, order us a pizza!" I called to Mikey.

"Pizza! I need it! Oh baby!" Donny pretended to faint, making us laugh all over again.

We entered the liar and shushed each other.

We knelt in front of our father, our master, Splinter. Well, Leo and I knelt while Donny, Mikey, and Raph stood, lurking in the background.

"We have had our first battle, Master Splinter. They were many, but we kicked-" Leo stopped himself before he said too much in slang. "We fought well."

"Were you seen?" Splinter asked.

"No, Master." I answered.

"In this, you must never lapse. Even those who would be our allies would not understand." Splinter said. Leo and I leaned back on our heels. This was going to be a long lecture. "Our domain is the shadows. Stray from it reluctantly, for when you do, you must strike hard and fade away, without a trace."

Raph finally lost it and he yelled, "I lost a sai!"

"Then it is gone." Splinter replied, patiently.

"But I can get it back. I can get it back!" Raph insisted.

"Raphael. Let it go." Splinter soothed.

One mini scuffle between Donny and Raph later(I had to break up their fight and Mikey snuck off at that point to order a pizza), Splinter continued his lecture.

"Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you here, underground. But you must-"

Part of Splinter's lecture was cut off by Mikey. "Yeah, I want a large thick crust with double cheese, pepperoni, ham, sausage-"

"Your teenage minds are broad; eager. But you must never stop practicing the art of ninja. The art of invisibility-" Splinter was again interrupted by Mikey.

"Oh, and no anchovies. And I mean _no anchovies._ You put anchovies on this thing and you're in big trouble-"

Splinter picked up a book and, with incredible aim, flung it at Mikey's head and barked, _"Michelangelo!"_

"Oh, that'll be it. And the clock's ticking, dude!" Mikey hung then and joined us. Leo, Donny and I laughed quietly.

Splinter sighed and continued his lecture. "You are still young, but one day, I will be gone." I flinched a little at that part. I didn't want to think about not having our father. "Use my teachings wisely. I suggest we all meditate on the events this evening."

Leo and I settled down, but we didn't close our eyes for 2 seconds when the radio blared to life and began playing _Tequila_.

"Duh dun da da da da da da!" I hummed along with the radio as Mikey, Donny and Leo started dancing.

And, of course, in the place of 'Tequila', we all yelled 'NINJITSU!'

All Splinter did was place a paw over his face.

Raph came out from his room wearing a trench coat.

"Raph!" He looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Out to a movie." He replied. "That okay wit' you?"

"Sure! Don't forget your hat!"

"Whatever..." He grumbled and he left, but not before putting on a hat.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Not bad, huh?**

**Well, all suggestions welcome!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got some pretty positive feedback last chapter! Keep 'em coming, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

"I spy something... brown."

"The wall?"

"Yep."

"I spy something... slimy."

"The ground?"

"Yep."

"I spy something... gross."

"The whole sewer?"

"Yep."

"I spy someth-"

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Donny asked Mikey and I.

"Playing 'I Spy'. What do you think?" I replied.

Mikey and I had been waiting for the pizza guy at the destination Mikey set. It was the sewer drain at 122. We got bored so we started playing really pointless games, such as I Spy.

"Pizza dude's got 30 seconds." Mikey informed us and we settled down in comfortable silence.

"Hey, guys?" Donny asked. "Did ya ever think about what Splinter said tonight?"

"About not havin' him?" I asked. "Yep."

"Hmm..." Mikey gave his vague reply. "Time's up. Three bucks off."

Donny and I rolled our eyes at him. He never takes anything seriously...

We soon heard the pizza guy's moped.

"Okay, 122... 122 and an 1/8? 122... and an 1/8!" he said, walking right onto the grate above our heads. "Great. Where the heck is 122 and an 1/8?"

"You're standing on it, dude!" Mikey called up. The pizza guy jumped and off the grate.

_'Heh heh... Gets them every time.'_ I thought as I got out a ten dollar bill. I stuck it through one of the holes in the grate and said, "Just slip it down here."

The pizza guy slowly slipped the pizza through a hole we made in the grate. I grabbed the pizza just as the ten was snatched out of my hands.

I gave the pizza to Mikey and waited...

"Hey wait. This is a ten. The tab's $13!"

"You're two minutes late, dude." I called up.

"Aw, come on, I couldn't find the place!" I saw him kneel down on the grate, trying to find us. We stood out of sight, laughing our shells off.

"Wise man say, forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza." Mikey called up as Donny and I snickered.

And with that, the pizza guy stalked off the grate, muttering about "getting a new route."

We got back to the lair just in time for Leo to come out of the training room. Good, because he gets cranky while training on an empty stomach.

"Yes, friends! The new tubo ginsu!" Mikey announced. Leo cuts it up into very equal pieces while Mikey continues, "It slices!" Two slices landed on mine and Donny's plate. "It dices!" Two slices land on Leo and Mikey's. "And yet makes French Fries in three different-" Another landed on Master Splinter's head. "Oops!"

Splinter scowls and grumbles, "Kids..."

Donny looked like he was laughing inwardly, while Leo and I rolled our eyes.

After dinner, we spent the rest of the night just watching TV. Leo went into the training room again, while Donny went to bed. I was watching the Transformers but I had to keep the remote out of Mikey's reach because he wanted to change the channel.

"No Mike!" I yelled, eyes glued to the screen. "I never saw this one before!"

"But it's my turn to pick!" Mikey pouted, still reaching for the remote.

"You snooze, you lose!"

"Ugh... Fine..." Mikey sat back on the couch, pouting.

"Aw, Mikey! You know I love ya! But I wanna watch this!"

"Fine, fine." Mikey smiled.

After Transformers was over, I decided to do some meditating, then go to bed.

* * *

_*Raph's POV*_

I scowled while walking out of the theater. _'Great. ten bucks wasted on a crappy movie.'_

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" I said out loud.

I leaned against the streetlight, just waiting for something to happen. I didn't exactly feel like going back to the lair yet.

I heard a commotion up the street and saw two teenagers running towards me with a purse. I'm guessing they didn't just ask for it nicely, so I stuck my foot out and they tripped over it. I picked up the purse and threw it at some guy.

The teenagers looked like they were going to try something, so I moved my trench coat slightly so they could see my sai. They lost their nerve and ran away into a nearby park.

I leisurely made my way over but heard a voice say, "Now _that_ was a crime, you purse-grabbing pukes. And _this_ is the _penalty_!"

I looked through the bushes and saw some guy wearing a hockey mask.

"Two minutes for slashing..." He hit one of the thieves with a hockey stick he pulled out from his pack.

"Two minutes for hooking..." He hooked the hockey stick behind the other thief's leg.

"And let's not forget my personal favorite..." the hockey guy motioned. "Tow minutes... for high sticking!"

He raised the hockey stick but I pushed him from behind and he stumbled, his hockey mask falling off.

"How 'bout a five minute game misconduct for roughing, pal?" I said.

The hockey guy recovered and turned to me. "Hey, Bogey... look, who died and made you referee? You did your job, now get out of here and let me do mine! These JV low-lifes need to be taught a lesson."

"Not like that they don't. Not from you!" I replied.

The thieves saw their opportunity to get away and they took it.

The hockey guy looked at them, then back at me. "Looks like_ your_ the one who needs to be taught a lesson."

He pulled out two baseball bats and swung them around like it made him look good.

"The class is Pain 101. Your instructor's Casey Jones."

"Look, I don't wanna fight you." I brushed off.

"Yeah? Well, tough rocks, Pal."

He swung at me twice and I dodged both of them. He swung again and I grabbed hold of it. I gave it a good look and gaped. "A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me... you didn't pay money for this."

"Ooh..." He hit me with the other bat and dropped it. I fell down and my hat fell off. 'Damn!'

"Two for one sale, pal."

I fumed and stood up, the bat in my hands.

"Hey, what are you? Some sort of punker?" He asked, squinting at me.

"God, I hate punkers. Especially bald ones with green make-up who wear... masks over ugly faces." Okay, he _wants_ me to get mad, is that it?

"That's it! New batter!" I yelled as I swung at him.

He dodged and yelled "Strike 1!"

I swung again and he made a tiny step back and teased, "What a whiffer!"

I snapped. I jumped and did a somersault over his head and hit him in the back.

As he fell down I yelled, "Home run!"

I paraded around him. "Raphael wins! 1-nothing!"

He stood up and pulled another bat out of his pack. "New game, Round head."

"Huh?"

"Cricket."

"Cricket? Nobody understand cricket! You gotta know what crumpet is to understand cricket!"

He round up and said, "I'll teach you!"

He hit me and I literally flew back 5 feet into a trash can.

As I struggled to get my head out of the trash, he ran off, yelling, "So long, freak! I got work to do!"

That made me see red.

"FREAK?! FREAK?!"

I finally got my head out of the trash and ran after him.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

**_"DAMN!"_**

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

I jolted awake when I heard the lair door open, then slam shut. Sounds like Raph was finally home. Well, since I'm up, I might as well get some water.

I snuck into the kitchen and got some water, but I stopped when I heard Master Splinter yell, "You will listen now!"

I went into the living room and saw Raph kneeling in front of Splinter.

"My Master Yoshi's first rule was: possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace." Splinter pulled Raph's face to look at him and he gestured for me to come in. I went to sit next to Raph and held his hand, to comfort him.

"I have tried to channel your anger, Raphael, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your siblings, for you choose to face this enemy alone." Raph looked away again and hid his face in my neck.

"But as you face it, do not forget _them._ And do not forget _me."_ Splinter laid a hand on Raph's head.

"Raph, you're not alone." I soothed. "We're here for you."

He just stayed there, trying to contain his sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 2. i started coughing today, so that means I'll be sick for a couple more days and I'll be good!  
**

**...This sucks!  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! A lot more views than I thought! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*April's POV*_

Knock knock knock...

I opened the door and there stood my boss, Charles Pennington, and his son Danny.

"Hey Charles. What's up?" I said, fake cheerfully, returning to the mirror to check out the cut I got last night.

"Come on, April, you could have called me last night, you know?" Charles said, walking up to the widow next to the mirror while Danny went to sit in the kitchen. "Call it a quirk, but I like to know when my best reporter's been mugged."

"I wasn't mugged, Charles!" I defended, though technically I was. "Besides, I knew you'd just worry and rush down here, like you did this morning..."

I pulled off the bandage and looked at the cut. I was really small, so that's one less thing to worry about.

"Yeah, well, from now on security is gonna escort you to that Stone-age van of yours every night." Charles said.

Just to make him mad, I gave a mock two-finger salute and said, "Yes, sir!"

"I'm not kidding, April."

"Ugh... Hey, Danny? How's school going?" I changed the subject.

"F-fine!"

"Oh, yes, wonderful." Charles said, sarcastically. "So wonderful, in fact, I have to drive him there everyday now, just to make sure he goes!"

Danny put on his headphones and turned up the volume so loud I could almost hear it.

"See that?" Charles motioned. "That's what he does when he wants to ignore me; sticks his head in those things... I wonder where the hell he got those things, anyway?"

"Ugh... Charles give the kid a break..." I put on some foundation and I saw Charles look out the window.

"Just what is going on out there, April? I've never seen anything like this before. It's like the city is falling apart. It's getting to where you can;t even go outside in the daytime anymore." Charles said, frustrated.

"Well, from what I've been hearing out of Little Tokyo, Sterns is gonna have some answering this afternoon." I said, putting some powder on my forehead.

"Hey. Just take it easy, okay?" Charles whipped around. "Here's already got the mayor breathing down my neck."

* * *

"...We are presently executing a plan of redeployment, and that'll decrease response time while maximizing coordination between patrol units and a decentralized networking scheme." Chief Sterns said into the microphone.

"I'm... not sure I understood all of that, Chief Sterns. Would you mind repeating it? In English, perhaps?" I asked him.

"...Now what that means is that we have everything well in hand." Sterns grumbled at me.

"Then you know why the crimes have escalated recently?" I asked.

"No, I didn't say that, Ms O'Neil. If you would stick to asking questions, it would be a lot easier."

"I have sources that have been telling me about an organization known as the Foot Clan." I pressed.

"There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents."

"Are you denying that such an organization known as the Foot exists?" I asked, indignantly.

"No, I didn't say that either. Again, you're putting words into my mouth."

"Well, it seems to me that someone has to."

"Well, I believe I answered all your questions. Thank you Ms O'Neil. Have a good day." And he walked to his office.

I turned back to the camera and said, "April O'Neil, Channel Eyewitness News."

"And we're out!"

"O'Neil! Get in here!" Sterns yelled from his office.

I turned to my friend Jim, who was rolling up the cables, and said, "Time me."

I entered his office and he immediately started yelling, "Just what is it you hope to accomplish here? Besides, busting my chops?!"

i thought about it for a second and replied, "I think you know just as much as I do about this Foot Clan and I don't think you're doing anything about it."

"You expect me to waste precious manpower because some immigrants are reminded of something that supposedly happened, years ago in Japan!" Sterns yelled.

"Have you got anything else?"

Sterns turned red and yelled, "Are you TRYING TO TELL ME **HOW TO DO MY JOB?!"**

I ran out of his office and rubbed my ears.

Jim smirked and said, "1:07. A new record."

I laughed and walked out of the station and to the subway station.

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

_Transformers: Headmasters _just finished and Leo, Mikey, Donny, Raph, and I were watching the news report.

"Hey, guys! That's her!" I looked closely at the screen and saw that it was indeed the woman that we saved last night. She was interviewing the Chief of Police about the recent crime wave that's been going on up top.

_"I'm not sure I understood that, Chief Sterns. Would you mind repeating it? In English, perhaps?"_

If the Chief was annoyed, he did a good job of hiding it. _"Now what that means, Ms O'Neill, is that we've got everything well in hand."_

"She pretty good, huh?" I commented.

We kept watching and Mikey kissed the screen saying, "I'm in loooove!"

_"...known as the Foot Clan."_ April inquired.

_"There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents."_

_"Are you denying that such an organization known as the Foot exists?"_

_"No, I didn't say that either. Again, you're putting words into my mouth."_

_"Well, it seems to me that someone has to."_

_"Well, I believe I answered all your questions. Thank you Ms O'Neil. Have a good day." _

She turned back to the camera and said,_ "April O'Neil, Channel Eyewitness News."_

"She's great!" Mikey swooned.

"An understatement, as usual." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well, she is the best field reporter in New York."

"You're telling me!" Donny said.

"The girl is a fox!"

"Hey, what do you think, Raph?" I turned to where Raph was standing, except he was just walking out the door.

"Raph! Where are you goin'?" I shouted after him, but he ignored me.

"Hm. Maybe he just needs some fresh air." Leo tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then, Wheel of Fortune started and we all turned our attention to the TV, with Donny and I trying to outdo each other, trying to figure out the problem before the other.

As usual, he got them 2 seconds before I did and cursed at him under my breath. Splinter chuckled and went to his bedroom, while Mikey turned the channel to G.I. Joe.

The lair door opened and we turned off the TV. Raph came in sight and in his arms was a woman. And not just any woman. It was the news reporter, April O'Neill.

Raph laid her on the couch as Leo whisper-shouted, "Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah, Leo. I'm crazy. A loony, okay?" Raph said, sarcastically.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" Raph asked, incredulously. "Why? Oh, I dunno. Because I wanted to redecorate. You know, a couple throw pillows, a TV news reporter. What do ya think?"

Then, Splinter came in. "Raphael. What are you doing?"

"Uh... She got jumped in the subway. I had to bring her here!" Raph tried to explain.

"It's the news lady." Donny said.

"Well, duh." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Can we keep her?" Mikey joked.

"...Bring water, cold wash cloth, pillow."

"Far out!" Mikey said, and went to get the wash cloth.

Donny and I went to get the water and pillow.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Donny?" I asked, as I chose a fairly clean pillow from my bed.

"Well, we won't until she wakes, now will we?" Donny replied.

"True enough."

By the time we got back, she was already starting to wake up. Splinter stood right in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes shot open and promptly started screaming.

_'This isn't off to a good start...'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy...**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup, everyone? I'm officially on vacation for a week, so I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**Okay, I got a question for everyone. Who is Jose Canseco? I mean, yeah, I've looked him up, but what makes him so special?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_By the time we got back, she was already starting to wake up. Splinter stood right in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek._

_Her eyes shot open and promptly started screaming._

_'This isn't off to a good start...'_

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

She screaming with a really high pitched voice as she stared at Master Splinter and scrambled onto the couch, trying to get as far away from Splinter as possible while still staying on the couch.

Then, just when I thought she was done, Mikey decided to show his stupidity and said, "Hi!"

She turned to all of us and started screaming again, causing Mikey and Donny to scream as well.

"Oh my God! I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I?!" She screamed. She took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm dreaming. I_ must_ be dreaming."

"Ummm..." I glanced over to Leo, as I was one of the closest to her.

"Okay, those guys in the black pajamas? They jumped me!" _'Black pajamas?'_ I shot a look at Raph, who shrugged.

"And that rat... I saw you in the parking lot... That explains you!" She yelled, pointing at Splinter. All I did was stare at her blankly.

"And you guys... um..." She tried to come up with an explanation for us. I can't wait to hear this. "I have_ no idea_ where you came from!"

"If you would please sit down and calm yourself, I will tell you where we came from." Splinter tried to appeal to her reporter side, but she was still too hysterical.

"It talks?!"

"It is really quite simple, Ms O'Neill."

"And it knows my name... Perfect..." She says, as she did as Splinter said, and sat down.

"Fifteen years ago-"

"Why don't I ever dream of Harrison Ford?" She said.

Splinter sighed and tried again. "For fifteen years now, we have lived here, but before that time, I was a pet of my Master Yoshi, mimicking his movements from my cage, and learning the secret art of ninja. When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself, for the first time, without a home, wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. Then, one day, I came across a shattered glass jar, and five baby turtles." I smiled and paid attention. Master Splinter had told us this story so many times, but I never got tired of hearing it. When I was younger, I'd ask him to tell us stories and he would always tickle me at this part.

"That was us!" Mikey said, trying to be funny.

"Ugh..."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, no..."

"Mikey..."

"Hm?"

"The little ones were crawling into a strange, glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can. And when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock. For they had doubled in size!" Splinter's hand drifted towards me and I giggled, then swatted his hand away. He chuckled and continued our story. "I, too, was growing, particularly in intellect, and I was amazed by how intelligent they seemed. but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke!"

"Our first word was 'pizza'. Strange, huh?" Mikey said.

"More words followed, and I began their training. Teaching them all I had learned from my master Yoshi. and soon, I gave them all names." Splinter gestured towards each of us.

"Leonardo." He sat up straighter.

"Michelangelo." He pointed at himself and said, "That's me!"

"Donatello." Donny grinned and waved at April.

"Raphael." Raph had long since sat on the other couch and was now picking his teeth with his newly claimed sai.

"And Elisabetta." I smiled at her and bowed.

A small silence followed, then April said slowly, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

We all shook our heads and Splinter said, "No, I am afraid not."

"How about we take April home, you guys?" I suggested, getting off the ground and helping April stand up.

"Very well." Splinter said. "I expect you home before midnight."

"Yes, Master Splinter." I said. "C'mon, April."

She hung back and looked around.

"Eh, don't listen to her, April! She always this bossy!" Mikey said, trying to lighten the mood, and I have say that it did.

"Hey! At least I know what we have to do when we have someone over!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

While we were fighting, Donny and Leo went over to April, while Raph was already halfway out the door.

"Don't worry, they always fight like that." Donny assured April. "So, tell us where you live, so we can escort you there."

"I live in the apartment on the corner of 11th and Bleeker." She replied numbly, still staring at us.

"Well, then let's get a move on!" Mikey said, rushing out the door, forgetting that April and the rest of us were still inside. I swear, he had such a short attention span.

We left the lair and navigated our way through the sewers, April's nose wrinkling at the sight and smell.

About halfway there, she finally gave in to her woman's habit of trying to get away from anything gross. "Are you guys sure you know where you're going?"

"11th and Bleeker?" Mikey confirmed. he jokingly sniffed the air and said, "Nope this is only 9th Street. Heh. Get it?"

"Yuck." April said, as she was forced to step in the water.

"Ok..."

* * *

When we got to 11th and Bleeker, we let April go up first, then me, Mikey, Donny, Leo and then Raph. We always walk like that because they feel the need to obey the 'ladies first' saying and Leo and Raph like watching the 6, if you know I mean.

"I'd like to invite you all in, but I really don't have anything to offer except... ah, frozen pizza."

"Let's go for it!" Mikey called from the sewers.

"You said the magic word!" Donny said, his voice echoing.

"I'll help you make it." I offered as Mikey and Donny climbed out of the manhole.

"You guys eat pizza?" April asked, disbelievingly.

"Doesn't everybody?" The three of us asked at the same time.

"Right. Well..." She led us to a building on the corner. I read the sign and it said '2nd TIME AROUND: ANTIQUES AND MORE'

"So you live in an antique store?" I tried to get to know her better while Leo called from the sewer, "Hey! Did she say pizza?"

"Above, actually." She smiled. "So what do you guys like on your pizza?"

"Well-" I started, but Mikey interrupted. "Just the regular stuff: flies, stink bugs."

April rounded on Mikey with a doubtful look while I smacked him upside the head.

"It-It was a joke!"

* * *

_*A little while later*_

We, sans Raph(he was over by the fish tank), were all laughing inside April's kitchen. Her table was covered with two frozen pizzas and a couple bottles of wine, since she claimed beer was too strong for her. I had drunk very few times in my life, but every time I was, I wound up with only a slight headache afterward. Apparently, turtles sober up fast. Mikey was acting out a scene from 'Rocky.'

"Uh, well, uh, maybe I'll fight Apollo and, y'know, maybe I won't. Well, whaddya think? ADRIAN!" And we burst into another round of laughs. Raph came back over to finish up his pizza, just as Mikey said, "Oh! I got another one!"

"Oh no... not Cagney..." Raph muttered.

"Hmm... You dirty raaaaat... you killed my braddah... you dirty raaaat... hmm hm hm... Whoohoo!" He flipped his bandana over and came to sit back down while the rest of us laughed.

"That must be Splinter's favorite!" April exclaimed, still feeling the effects of the wine.

"Huh?" We all looked at her.

"It was a joke!" She explained.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, while I looked at the clock. It read '11:30'

"And speaking of Master Splinter, we'd better get going. It's already 11:30." I said, standing up.

Leo looked at the clock and said, "Yeah, Liz is right. We'd better get going. He worries."

Mikey and Donny groaned, but they got up, along with April and Raph.

"I don't know what to say." She figured it our pretty quickly and asked, "Will I ever see you guys again?"

"Indubitably!" Mikey replied, cheerfully.

"That depends on how fast you stock your pizza." Leo joked.

"Deal!"

"Later!"

"We'll check up on you later, okay April?"

"Alright."

* * *

_*In the sewers*_

"No doubt about it! She loved us!" Leo said triumphantly.

"It's was the impressions, dude!" Mikey insisted for the third time since we got to the manhole.

"You wish!" Donny and I said together.

We rounded the corner to the lair, but there was a giant hole in the door.

"Oh no..." I unsheathed my sword, like Leo and Raph, and ran into the lair. Leo went in first, then Donny, Mikey, me, then Raph pushed his way past Mikey and Donny.

The place was a wreck. Books lay on the floor in tatters. The TV had a hole in the screen on its place on the floor. Splinter's chair had deep gouges in it, as if someone had done a poor surgery job on it. Anything not stationary was tipped over.

It took a while for everything to soak in. Donny dropped his bo staff and fell to his knees. I dropped my sword and ran throughout the lair, trying to find any sign of Splinter.

Panic and fear shot through me. What had happened to Master Splinter? What had happened in the short time that we had gone? It was only 10 when we left the lair. Who could've found out where we live? Who would care? Why had they kidnapped Master Splinter? Who was 'they?' All of these questions ran through my head as I checked all of the rooms.

I was checking our rooms, they hadn't been tampered with for some reason, when I heard a scream. A yell of pure agony and anger.

I rushed back to the living room and found Raph yelling his head off, destroying everything in his path. The guys were too shocked to do anything about it, so I slammed Raph into the wall, speaking in his ear, trying to calm him down. he struggled against me with everything he had, but I refused to let him go.

"Raph, you need to calm down." I whispered into his ear. "Raph, sweetie, I know it hurts, believe me, but we need a plan. Just breath. I'm right here."

I repeated this over and over until he slumped onto the floor, trying to hold back sobs.

"What do we do?" Donny asked. I looked back at them. They were sitting on the floor. "What happened to Splinter?"

"I don't know, but we need to move. The people who did this must be skilled if they kidnapped Splinter. If they come back..." I didn't finish.

"We'll go to April's." Leo said. "She's our only shot."

"Let's move."

I gently lifted Raph off the ground and we made our way towards our one chance. Our one human friend. I smirked humorlessly. If our enemy could take out Splinter, what chance did we have?

* * *

**A/N: well... that was a depressing ending...**

**All suggestions welcome.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back!**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

We explained the situation to April the night before and she allowed us to stay with her until we find Master Splinter. The guys think he's alive, and so I. I refused to believe he was dead. I knew he was still out there, we just have to find him. April allowed us to sleep on the floor and we crashed as soon as we laid down.

I woke up to someone knocking on the front door.

"Hm... It's too early for training, Leo." I muttered. The door knocked again.

"Who is it?" Wait, that wasn't my voice. It was April's voice, and it sounded alarmed.

"It's me, Charles." Who the heck is Charles? I shot up. Everyone else was already up.

"It's my boss." April said, turning to the door. "Can you guys..."

She was probably gonna say 'hide', but I didn't stay long enough to find out. I rushed into the kitchen and hid behind the counter. I heard a man say, "Uh, April. Listen. You've been working awful hard on this story, lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while? Just...just let someone else handle it."

I knew she wasn't going to take it easy and she wasn't going to take that very well. I peeked out from behind the counter and immediately hid again. There was some boy, maybe 15 or 16, looking around. He looked in the mirror and saw Mikey under the table. Of course, Mikey had the sense to hide in another place.

Next thing I knew, Mikey was hiding next to me and April and Charles were coming back into the living room.

"I have to get ready for work!" April yelled at Charles.

"You sure you won't reconsider some help?"

"Hey, Danny? Would you tell your father to relax?" April tried a new tactic.

"I wish."

"Hey. Just don't push any buttons today, okay?" And the door closed.

Mikey popped up next April, scaring the living daylights out of her. "That was close! Whoa, time to switch to decaf, April!"

April had quickly gotten ready for work right after that.

"I need to go down to the police station to turn in the statement. The interview will be on at 3pm today so just entertain yourselves until then. I'll be back at about 7. There's some frozen pizza in the fridge, so Elisabetta can make it when you guys are ready to eat. There's also some snacks on the counter and in the cabinets, so help yourselves to that. Okay, I think that's it. I'll see you guys later!" April said to all of us.

As soon as she left, I said, "Geez, it's like I'm a babysitter or something." Mikey, Donny, and Leo snickered while Raph just rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't laugh. If I'm the babysitter, that makes you guys the babies."

That shut them up. I laughed.

"Okay, let's see. Breakfast." I looked through the cabinets, looking for a pan and spatula. I placed the pan on the high heat. While that warmed up, I got the oil, eggs, bacon, etc. from the fridge.

While I was making breakfast, Mikey and Donny were going through April's VCR's, trying to find something they wanted to watch. By the sound of things, they were arguing over 'Year of the Dragon' and 'Back to the Future' while Leo and Raph were watching them, with amusement.

I was just putting the eggs on plates when Leo came up behind me.

"What's up, Leo?" I asked, handing him a plate and a fork.

"You mean, besides Splinter being missing?" I flinched, then nodded. Leo continued. "I feel that we're invading April's personal space."

I rolled my eyes. "Leo, if she didn't kick us to the street when we first got here, she obviously doesn't mind. Here, Raph."

I handed him a plate and fork. He grunted and began scarfing it down.

"I know, but still-" Leo started, but I cut him off.

"Look, Leo. I know it's not easy to just stay in here, but its our only option. Now just shut up and eat your eggs."

Donny and Mikey had finally chosen 'Year of the Dragon' and were now snickering at Leo getting scolded by me. They were so busy laughing that i was able to sneak up behind them and hit them on the heads with their plates of eggs.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh, suck it up, you guys." I said, handing them their eggs that I just hit them with.

"Come on, Liz! Can't I laugh?" Mikey whined.

"Don't laugh at Leo about something like that."

"Fine..." Then he turned back to the movie.

I spent the rest of the day until 3pm preventing fights and all that other wonderful sister things. They argued about what movie, TV show, if we're going to find Master Splinter, what we're gonna do to pay back April, etc. etc.

Finally, the interview started.

"Good afternoon, New York. This is June Pagan. I am here with April O'Neill from Channel 3 Eyewitness News. So, April, I heard that you were recently mugged."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a mugging, but another hit of our recent 'silent crime wave.'" April responded. She then went on the explain her incident at her van, when we first saved her.

"This is beginning to sound less and less like your average New York mugging."

"Exactly, June. I-" I couldn't hear what she said because Leo said, "Boy, she's a really good reporter." Then, Mikey said, "She's a babe!"

"-known as The Foot."

"I'm sorry, The Foot?" June Pagan repeated.

"I know, it sounds like a funky club for pediatrics. But I've been speaking with a lot of Japanese-Americans in the past few days who say that our recent crime wave is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves, who once operated in Japan." April said.

"Are the police looking into this?" June asked.

"Well, I've included everything in my statement, but I doubt very much that Chief Sterns is taking this possible connection seriously." April replied.

"I see. Well, if any of our local viewers have any information, they can contact the police or the station." June said, for everyone at home's benefit. "You still haven't said how you got away from your attackers."

"It's really quite incredible. Some citizens of New York actually came to my rescue. I mean, who said everyone in the Big Apple looks the other way." April chuckled. "Ah, but seriously June, I would like to take this opportunity to thank two of those individuals. If they're watching, thanks Raphael and Elisabetta."

"Ohh..." Mikey and Donny chorused, while Raph just sat back and smirked. I merely smiled, happy to be appreciated.

"Hey, look! I think he's blushing!" Donny said, laughing. I looked again and saw that Raph's cheeks were a light shade of red.

"I am not!" Raph protested, trying to hide his blush.

"I think he's actually turning red!" Donny crowed.

I was going to hit him on the back of the head, but Raph threw his sai right in between Donny's legs, just short of his... Private areas.

"Uh, hmm... Maybe not." Donny changed his mind.

Raph retrieved his sai and stood up. "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do now?'" I asked.

"Splinter's out there somewhere!" Raph yelled.

"I know Splinter's out there!" Leo said.

"Fight?" Mikey said to Donny.

"Fight." Donny nodded.

"Kitchen?" Mikey asked.

"Kitchen." Donny replied.

They both snuck over to the kitchen, while Leo, Raph, and I stayed in the living room.

"Well, what're we gonna do about it?!" Raph shouted.

"What can we do about it?" I said, calmly. "April is our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something. Until then, all we can do is wait."

"Oh, so that's the plan from our great big sister, huh? Just sit here on our butts!" I jerked back in surprise. Raph and I usually got along, but he seemed to be in one of his moods where only Master Splinter and I together can calm him.

And Master Splinter isn't here now.

I stood up, went into the kitchen next to Donny, and put my head on his shell. he put a hand on my knee to try and comfort me. I could tell he had no idea why I was like that, but he tried his best. I could still hear Leo and Raph in the living room.

"Look, Raph. Liz is right. We just need to be patient." Leo said.

"Being patient isn't gonna bring Splinter back, O Fearless Leader!"

"I never said I was your fearless leader."

"Oh yeah? Well, you sure act like it sometimes!" Raph yelled.

"Well, you act like a jerk sometimes, even to Liz! And the attitude isn't going to get you any help!" Leo yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should take my attitude and leave!" He headed for the door.

"Why don'tcha?!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Fine!" Raph stormed out the door.

"Go ahead! We don't need you!" Leo went into the hallway.

"Pork rind?" Mikey asked Donny.

"Pork rind." it came out as "Por' rine." because his mouth was full of food.

I wondered what April would say to finding her kitchen looking like a pigsty and Raph gone.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This is one of my favorite parts of the movie, for some reason. It's probably because of all it's potential for fanfics! ;P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Hopefully, I'll be able to post one more chapter before the break ends.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

_*Recap*_

_"Fine!" Raph stormed out the door._

_"Go ahead! We don't need you!" Leo went into the hallway._

_"Pork rind?" Mikey asked Donny._

_"Pork rind." it came out as "Por' rine." because his mouth was full of food._

_I wondered what April would say to finding her kitchen looking like a pigsty and Raph gone._

I spent the rest of the time April was gone cleaning up the mess Donny and Mikey made. Said turtles were watching "The Tortoise and the Hare" on the TV. Leo was still trying to control his temper.

Mikey was on their third or fourth episode by the time April got home. "Come on! Move it, will ya? Aw, you letting him blow right by ya! Can you believe this guy? Don't just- Come on! Ninja kick the damn rabbit! Do something!"

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, April! You were great!" Mikey complimented.

"Thanks, Mikey." She said, as she hung up her coat.

I approached her and asked, "Hear anything?"

"Not yet. They're gonna repeat the interview at 5 and at 6 and we're gonna need to see if it generates anything." April explained, as Leo came back from his little sulk-session.

"Thanks, April. We really appreciate it." I said.

"Hey, forget about it." She smiled, and patted me on the shoulder.

Then, she looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where Raphael?"

"Um... I think he went to the roof or something." Donny said.

"Well, I was gonna give you guys a tour of the store. Shall we go get him?" She asked, leaning on the back of the TV.

"Hm... Nah..."

"Nah, he just needs to blow off some steam." Donny said.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, let's go check out the store."

Mikey turned off the TV and we filed out the door and down the stairs.

"I only keep it open part-time, mostly for my dad." April explained, walking down the stairs. "He loved junk. I dunno. I guess it's kinda dumb to lose money on a business just because you miss your father."

"No, it isn't." Leo said.

"Ready?" She asked as we stuck our heads in, movie style. She flicked on the lights and I was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of stuff in one room.

"Whoa..."

There were books, airplane models, broken musical instruments, guitars, a drum set; there was even little blow up baby pools hanging from the ceiling.

I went over to the musical instruments. There were flutes, clarinets, trumpets, tubas, a snare drum, guitars, electric and acoustic, and a lot more. Sometimes, back at the lair, I would turn the radio on and try to sing the songs that played on it. It was always stuck on the newest hits station so I would always hear the same songs over and over. I brought over a guitar to April and asked, "Do you think you could get extra guitar strings?"

"I think we have some over there."

"This place has everything!" Donny said, looking at a dusty book.

We all caught sight of Leo and Mikey. Leo was looking at a broken toy , not noticing that Mikey was holding marching band cymbals.

...This can't end well.

_**CLANG!**_

"AAH!" Leo dropped his toy.

We all laughed while Leo tried to slow down his heart.

"So, about the guitar strings..."

April let me take the guitar back up to the apartment so I could play it. "Practice makes perfect, after all." She had said.

"Hasn't Raph been gone a long time?" April asked.

"Nah, he does it all the time. He likes it." Donny dismissed, with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" April wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry, April. He'll probably be back any-" Donny was cut off by Raph falling through the skylight, causing April to scream and me to rush over to him.

I felt for a pulse and to my relief, he had one.

"Is he-?" April asked.

"No. He's alive." I felt again, and now that I get a good feel, it wasn't that strong. "Barely."

Then, a guy in 'the black pajamas' came in through the window. Another came in through another window. At least 5 dropped in through the skylight. Two broke down the door and we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of guys in black pajamas.

"Whoa! And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy!" Mikey said.

A black-pajama guy came up to Mikey and pulled out a nun-chuck and did a little performance for us.

"Oh, a fellow chucker, eh?" Mikey tightened his bandana and took out his own nun-chuck.

He did his own routine and the pajama guy tried to copy, but then he blundered a little. Mikey twirled his nun-chuck and said, "Keep practicing~"

And fight began.

While the guys fought the pajama guys, I pulled Raph into the corner and fought off a few stray dudes, when they came too close. I didn't you my shurikens because I didn't want to make them bleed. But I used my new guitar to get them. I hit one, two, three, four in the face with the body of the guitar, then the new strings to trip them, etc. etc.

Of course, it's not like the guys weren't doing anything.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Donny launched off Mikey's nun-chuck and hit two of them in the head right off. Mikey hit two of them when they tried to slice him with their swords. They squished one between their shells.

Meanwhile, Leo backed up to the door, grabbed the top of the frame and kicked three of them in the face. he dropped down and grabbed one by the face. "Hey! One of these guys must know where they're holding Splinter! so don't knock 'em all out!" he slapped and back-handed the ninja.

Mikey yelled, "I don't think that'll be a problem, Leo!"

Two ninjas dunked Donny's head into the fish tank and held him there for maybe two seconds. As soon as they pulled his head out, he sprayed water in both of their faces.

Leo had one ninja cornered and began to slice at his head. He ducked each time, and again and again. Leo stopped but the ninja kept going. he soon realized that Leo had stopped. "Gotcha!" Then he kicked him in the chest.

"Hey, Donny! Wheel of Fortune, dude!" Mikey yelled as he lay on his shell. Donny spun Mikey on his shell and Mikey used his nun-chuck to hit the ninjas that came close to him.

"Jacinto! Now!" What kind of name is Jacinto? And for a ninja?

Anyway, Jacinto brought in an armful of axes and handed them out to the ninjas.

"I guess they're not game show fans." Donny said.

"And I thought everybody loved Vanna." Mikey replied.

"Not these guys." Leo said.

There were only about six or seven guys left. One went straight at Mikey. Mikey dodged to the side on the floor. "Missed!"

The guy went again and again. "What a spaz! Missed again!"

"Good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks!" Liz yelled from the corner, protecting April and Raph with her katana.

"No joke!" Mikey yelled back, still dodging the same ninja. "The only thing that would be safe in the woods-" He dodged again. "-Would be the trees!"

They kept dodging and disarming the ninjas, the ninjas kept hacking away at the building until the floor groaned under all their weight. Donny spotted another group of ninjas about to jump in.

"Uh, guys I don't think this is, uh.. structurally speaking, a good time for your, uh... buddies to drop in." Donny tried to reason but they jumped in anyway.

As soon as they landed, the floor gave way and we all fell through it, into the store.

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

One minute, I'm standing with my sword blocking an axe. The next, I'm free falling and hitting the floor on my shell. it's times like these I love being a turtle.

I staggered forward and froze when a light hit my eyes. I squinted and saw at least 50 guys, with another guy with a cape.

"Ugh..." Donny groaned.

"Oh no..." Leo moaned.

"Aw, man..." Mikey whined.

The guy with the cape held up a hand and slowly closed a fist. All the other guys surged forward. I pulled April and Raph into the corner and began punching and kicking whenever one of the pajama-guys came close.

I threw one of them into another and was just about to fling a stray book at another when the fighting stopped again.

"Now what?" I was annoyed. More than annoyed, I was pissed off.

Some guy wearing a hockey mask and lightly hitting his palm with a hockey stick. His shirt looked fairly tattered, and his hair was even longer than April's.

"Now, you mind telling me what you're doing with my little green pal over there?" he said. "Huh?"

Then, he spotted April, hiding behind me, protecting Raph with a stray log of the roof.

"Oh, who is the babe?"

"Who the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"Wayne Gretzky? On steroids?" Mikey suggested.

The guy in the cape, who didn't have a scratch on him, held up his hand again and said, "Attack."

The pajama-guys surged at the Wayne Gretzky dude. He took five of them out with one swing of his hockey stick, and the battle resumed.

At one point, one of the pajama guys had slashed the main power line and it sparked. The sparks turned into flames, which turned into a blaze.

"We have to get outta here!" I screamed.

"There used to be a trap door here to the basement!" April told me, pulling at one of the boards in the wall behind us.

I pulled on it and it opened. I peered in and said, "Ew..."

The trap was a staircase. It was covered in cobwebs. Apparently, it hasn't been used in at least 20 years. I told April to go down first and we would follow.

"Come on, you ugly monkeys! Come on!" The hockey guy yelled over the flames. Ugly monkeys? I'll have to use that one later.

"Come on! We're getting out of here!" I yelled and my brothers flocked to me like moths to a flame. Donny and Mikey slung Raph over their shoulders and slowly walked them down the stairs. Now, it was only the hockey guy, Leo, and I in the flaming room.

"You coming?" Leo had yelled at the hockey guy.

"I'll cover ya!"

"Good idea." He went down slowly.

The phone rang. Can you believe it? The floor fell down, destroying nearly everything in the store, and the phone was hanging by the cord.

"Hi, it's April. leave a message after the beep." Beep.

"April? It's Charles. I don't know how else to say this..." He sounded very frustrated. "You're fired, April. I'm sorry. I know this comes as a blow."

The cord snapped and it hit one of the guys one the head.

"You can say that again, Chuck." Hockey-guy said.

"Come on! Move it!" I yelled at him.

"Bye guys!"

He and I ran down the stairs and we all piled into April's old van and she drove as fast as the engine could take us.

I was able to get a more thorough diagnostic of Raph's condition.

"How's Raph?" Leo asked me.

"No external damage, as far as I can see. I think the fall just knocked him out. I wish I had some pain reliever for him..." I said, then turned to April. "Where are we going?"

"A farmhouse where I used to live. But it's really old." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's fine. As long as we have a place to recover." I said, eying a cut on Donny's leg.

We all sat back to wait out the ride, in a very awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of people were waiting for a good fighting scene, but I suck at fighting scenes. I'm very sorry!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to all who read this, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

**Elisabetta's Journal**

Regular talk

* * *

The Shredder stormed through the Foot headquarters, to the place where they were keeping the rat.

He stormed up to it and backhanded it. "What are these..._freaks?!_ _How do they how to fight like this?!_"

The rat, like before, said nothing.

The Shredder shoved his claws up to it's throat threateningly. "You _will_ answer."

He still hasn't said anything.

"Then _hang_ here, until you _die_!" He thundered and stormed back out of the room. Tatsu, his most loyal follower, was standing in the shadows. They stared at each other, both thinking about the 'freaks'.

The Shredder walked away and Tatsu hit a crate in frustration in half.

Splinter had watched all of this in sadness. They say they practice ninja, yet that is not the way it is supposed to be taught. Then, he spotted a face, neither Tatsu or the Shredder. A young face, yet his eyes were aged beyond his years.

"How can a face so young, wear so many burdens?"

"So, you can talk?" He said.

"Yes. And I can also listen." Splinter said. "Some say the path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open, if you choose to use it."

"No, I don't think so." He said, sitting down on a crate.

"What is your name?"

"...Danny."

"And have you no one to go to, Danny? No parent?" Splinter asked.

"My dad could care less about me." He said, sadly.

"I doubt that is true." Splinter said.

Danny glared at him. "Why?"

"All fathers care for their children." Splinter said, looking up wistfully. Danny thought he was going to say more, but after a little while, Danny left, thinking about the things the rat had said to him.

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

It was still about 5 o'clock in the morning when we caught sight of the farmhouse, if you could call it that. It looked like it would fall over in a stiff wind..

"How's Raphael?" April asked.

"Not so good." I replied. "His pulse dropped a little since the last time I checked."

"Hey, didn't they use this place in the 'Grapes of Wrath?'" Casey asked, looking at the overgrown weeds and boarded up windows.

"_Very_ funny." April said, sarcastically. "I _told_ you, I haven't been up here in years."

"We'd better get Raph into the house." Donny said, acting as a nurse of some kind.

He carried Raph up to the bathroom and gently placed him in the tub, Leo trailing behind us. Donny limped out and went downstairs so I could check Raph one last time.

"Okay, I stopped the internal bleeding a few miles back, so all I had to do was clean him up and wait for him to wake up. Unfortunately, I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon; maybe in a few days." I said, filling up the bathtub to keep Raph's temperature steady.

Leo's face fell. I softened up and said, "Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can stay here and watch over him for me."

He nodded and got a chair from the room next to the bathroom. I went downstairs and saw April and Casey in the middle of an argument. Mikey was bandaging up Donny's leg, both of them hiding their sniggers.

"What did you do? Did you take classes in _insensitivity_?" April asked.

"Hey, I was just trying to break it to you easy." Casey defended.

"Oh, well you failed miserably!" April threw her hands up in the air.

"Hey, Broadzilla! You wouldn't even be standing here if it weren't for me!" Casey said.

"And what is it you want?" April asked, furious. "You want a 'thank you?'"

Casey looked uncomfortable. "No! it's me who should be thanking you for that privilege!"

"Fine! Thank you!" April yelled in his face.

"No! Thank _you_!"

"You're welcome!" April stormed off towards one end of the house.

"No! _You're_ welcome!" Casey stormed off to the other.

Twin slams echoed through the house and I turned to Donny and Mikey.

"Gosh, it's kinda like... moonlighting, isn't it?" Donny asked, turning to Mikey.

"Mm-hm!" Mikey agreed.

"What just happened?" I asked, totally confused.

* * *

**So, April encouraged me to write about our time on her family's farm. To put it plainly, we're taking our loss against the Foot pretty hard. Not only that, but we lost the chance to 'interrogate' one of the Foot ninjas about Master Splinter's whereabouts. We're all coping in our own way.**

**I, myself, have taken to trying to make my own acoustic guitar, finding the right type of tree in the forest surrounding the house, which wasn't that hard.**

**Donny has found someone to 'latch onto'.**

* * *

"Not even close, Zipneck!" Casey shouted from beneath the hood of the ancient truck they found in the shed. "Professor and Mary-Ann. happily ever after."

"No way, Atomic Mouth! Gilligan was her main man! They'd be married and have six kids by now!" Donny called back, from the driver's seat.

"Gilligan was a geek! Barferooni." Casey said, getting a different wrench.

"You're the geek, Camel Breath."

"Dome-head." Casey said, putting the wrench back.

Donny gasped, felt his head, and said, "Elf-lips!"

Casey closed the hood and said, "Okay, let's give this a try. Fongoid."

"Here goes- What are we on?" Donny asked, starting the truck.

"Uh... G." Casey replied, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Hmph. Here goes, Gak-face."

"I'm ready, Hose-bran."

Donny lightly pressed the gas pedal and shot forward like a bullet. Casey barely had time to jumped out of the way and Donny ran a hole in the wall of the garage. Elisabetta, who was just walking towards the garage to get a screwdriver for her guitar, stared at them.

Donny stuck his head out the window and said, "Well, it worked!"

Casey threw the rag up at his head.

Elisabetta said, "You guys are Idiots."

* * *

**Leo hasn't left Raph's side since we got here, only leaving to get something to eat. Although once, I had to drag him downstairs to get something to eat.**

"Leo, you need to eat something!" Liz whisper-shouted at him.

"But, what if Raph wakes up and no one is here?" Honestly, he sounded like a six-year-old child.

"Setiously, Leo. I'll be right here, watching over him. Just go downstairs and come back after you're done." Liz huffed.

"No. I need to talk to him as soon as he wakes up." Leo said, adamantly.

She eventually got fed up with him saying this and finally dragged him downstairs and shoved a hunk of bread in his mouth.

After she left, Liz finally said, "He can be so immature, sometimes."

* * *

**Mikey had taken to walking around the forest, trying to discover different kinds of wildlife. He once came back to the house saying that he found a mountain lion. Seriously, a mountain lion in the middle of a forest?**

"Seriously, Mikey?" Liz raised my eye ridge. "I'm not gonna buy it. Just tell it to Casey. I have to check up on Raph and Leo"

"But, dudette! I really saw it!" He said, following me into the house.

"Okay, whatever you say, Mikey." Liz patted his head. "Now, go along and play with your mountain lion friend."

Mikey sulked back outside. He wandered farther into the forest and spotted the lion. He went over and patted her head. "She just doesn't get it, huh?"

The mountain lion purred as if to say, _'Did you expect anything else?'_

* * *

**Then, there's April and Casey. It's a typica elementary school romance. All they do is yell and argue with each other. Donny, Mikey, and I all know that they are totally in love with each other.**

"Donatello!" April shouted with a hammer in her hand as she walked out onto the porch.

"Uh, he's out with the others." Casey said, getting up from his lounging position on the porch swing and an apple in his hand. "Exercising, something, I dunno. Need some help with that?"

April looked at him, skeptically.

"Hey, I am your man. I am Mr. Fix-it!"

April smirked and handed Casey the hammer. "Fine, let's go."

"Lead the way, Toots."

April whirled on him and said, "'Toots'?"

"Babe?" Casey tried again. "Sweetcakes? Ah! Princess! You wanna throw me a clue here? I'm drowning."

April narrowed her eyes, yanked the hammer out of Casey's hand and said, "You know what? That's okay. I'll do it myself."

"Fine. It's up to you. Just don't come around here asking for my help anymore." Casey said, longing back onto the swing.

"Casey, I wouldn't ask for your help if you were the last _thing_ on the face of this planet."

April walked back inside and Casey smirked. "This is coming along nicely." He took a bite out of his apple and the swing broke, making Casey falling onto his butt.

* * *

Liz and Leo were in a light sleep, Leo on the chair he never left, Liz sitting on the ground with her head on the side of the tub.

Liz felt something tapping lightly on her head. "Wha?"

She looked up and saw Raph's disoriented eyes staring at her. "Raph! You're awake!"

That was enough to jolt Leo out of his sleep and say, "Raph you're awake!"

"What's a guy gotta do to get some food around here?" Raph asked, still a little groggy.

"Right! I'll go get some food!" Leo said, acting like an idiot and running down the stairs shouting, "Hey! He's awake!"

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living." Liz said, checking his temperature and his pulse. "You'll be fine, a little disoriented, but fine."

"Right..." he said, standing up with her help. "Listen, Liz. About what I said before. Being a jerk and all."

"Raph." He looked down at her. "No need to apologize. I forgive you."

He hugged Liz tight and they stood there until they heard, "It's a Kodak moment."

They both turned their heads, and saw April, Donny, and Leo standing in the doorway. All three of them were smiling. Liz and Raph scowled at them. Liz gave Raph one last hug and helped him out of the tub while three others laughed.

* * *

**Leo and Raph made up after that and we began training again. Even though we were the five turtles again, it still didn't feel right. Something was missing. We all knew what-who-was missing.**

**Master Splinter.**

* * *

**A/N: Done! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Thanks for reading the last chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

"Your empire flourishes, Master Shredder."

"What more from the rat?"

"Nothing. It will not speak."

"And the boy who led us to the turtles?"

"He is still missing. I do not understand. Why do the turtles trouble you so?"

"Something... about the way you described their fighting. Something familiar. Something...from the past."

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

After Raph regained consciousness, we started getting into a pattern.

Wake up at about 9am, April and I make breakfast(there's a small town not far from the farmhouse), we train with Leo until about noon. Then, we would head back to the house where April had lunch ready for us. During lunch, Mikey and Donny would always ask when we are heading, Raph would start an argument, Leo and I would stop it and say we were just waiting for a sign. Then, we would go off and do our own thing. Most of the time, Leo and I would go off into the woods and meditate or I would play the guitar I made. Donny and Casey would keep working on that hopeless truck. Mikey and Raph would play board games and April would work on the plumbing. Then, at 5pm, me and April would, of course, make dinner. Then, we would go to our appointed rooms.

Sometimes, I can hear one of the boys get out of bed and go up to the roof. Once, I heard Raph scream Splinter's name.

Not, that I blamed him. It's been three weeks, almost a month, since we saw our father.

Today was the 25th day on the farm. 25 days without Splinter.

After training, I decided to play some kind of trivia game with Donny, Mikey, and Raph. They asked all kinds of useless questions like '_What is the name of Sarah's brother that she is trying to save in "The Labyrinth"?_'. I answered Toby, that movie was awesome! Donny made fun of Mikey by asking, 'What is the square root of 1?' Mikey didn't know what a square root is and kept guessing 2.

It was Raph's turn. He picked up a card and asked Donny, "What Russian novel, embracing nearly 500 characters, is set in the Napoleonic Wars?"

"War and Peace."

Raph groaned and threw down the card. All of a sudden, Leo burst into the house and said, "He's alive!"

"Huh?"

Leo ran up to us and trampled all over our game. "Splinter's alive!"

"We know, Leo. Of course he is. We all think he's alive." I calmed him down.

"I don't think. I know."

"Huh?" Mikey asked. The rest of us were just as confused.

* * *

That night, Leo dragged us out into the middle of the forest. He made us set up a campfire and logs around it for us to sit on. We sat in a semi-circle by the fire. Raph was pretty annoyed.

"Leo. If you dragged us out here for nothing..." Raph trailed off, threateningly.

"Don't worry! I came prepared!" Two packages of marshmallows were tossed at me and I swatted them back at Mikey and Donny, who were laughing.

"Put those away." Leo said.

Mikey and Donny wilted a little and put it on the side.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate_ hard_." Leo closed his eyes and began to meditate. We all looked at each other and began meditating, too.

I focused on the crackling of the fire. It was slowly changing, turning from a regular fire sound, to a fire like on a stove.

Then, I heard a voice. _"I am proud of you, my children."_

I almost opened my eyes, but a hand kept my eyes closed. A furry hand.

Master Splinter.

_"Tonight, you have learned the final, and greatest, truth of the ninja: that ultimate mastery comes, not from the body, but of the mind. Together, there is nothing your five minds cannot accomplish. Help each other. Draw upon one another. And always remember, the true force that binds you, the same that which brought me here tonight, that which, I gladly return with my final words."_

There a slight pause, as tears welled up in my eyes.

_"I love you all, my children."_

And the sound of the fire returned to normal. I opened my eyes and glanced at Raph. He opened his eyes and looked at Leo in disbelief. Leo smiled, and Raph took Leo's hand. Mikey stifled sobs, while Donny comforted him. I leaned my head on Leo's shoulder and Raph moved over next to me.

_'Our father really _is_ alive.'_ We all thought, heading to our sleeping area.

Instead of in separate sleeping bags, we just spread out a big blanket and a whole bunch more of blankets and cuddled up with each other. We had often did this when we were younger, when one of us had a nightmare. It comforted us, and right now, we all needed some comfort.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

April and Casey were sitting on the porch swing, just talking for once instead of yelling their heads off.

"So you actually played professionally?" April asked.

"Uh...before I got hurt, less than a year." Casey responded.

"I'm sorry."

"So was I."

"Ahem" Leo cleared his throat.

April and Casey jumped and went out to the stairs.

"Hey, guys. I told you. I hate it when you do that." Casey said.

The five of them were standing in the front lawn, Mikey and Liz leaning on each other for support.

"What is it?" April asked, seeing the serious looks on their faces.

"It's time to go back."

April and Casey looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

We packed up all of our "stuff" and put it in the back of the truck. All of the stuff in the back was covered with a waterproof tarp and we took off, with Donny and I in the back of the truck with all the other stuff, plus our weapons, just in case.

We got back to New York by midnight and it was raining like crazy.

"Oh no..." April said, covering her head.

"Home sweet home!" I said, climbing out of the back, one of the three backpacks on my back. Leo picked another one, and Raph picked up the last one.

"Now I know what it's like to travel without a green card." Raph grumbled.

"This isn't bad! Nice place, guys!" Casey said, above the rain. Then, he saw Leo, Mikey, and Donny climbing down down into the sewers.

"You coming or what?"

* * *

"Great, just great. First it's the farm that time forgot, now this. Why don't I ever fall in with guys who own condos?" Casey grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, and then opened the door to our lair. Nothing had changed in the time we had left.

"Guess it's kinda hard to get maid service in a sewer. Maybe you should try Rotor Rooter?" Casey complained more.

"Would you relax?" April rolled her eyes. "It's just for the night."

"I still don't see why we shouldn't start right away." Raph said.

"It's been a long drive, and before we advertise to the Foot that we're back, we could all use a good night's rest." I said.

"Yeah, I know-wait, what was that?"

We all turned to the closet and heard something clattering around inside.

We got out a shuriken and approached the closet. I reached out and opened the door, ready to slice the intruder's hair.

"Danny?"

* * *

**A/N: Not bad, but I could've done better. But I'm tired, right now.**

**More suggestions please!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back, which is awesome for me!**

**Thanks to all who read, review, etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_We all turned to the closet and heard something clattering around inside._

_We got out a shuriken and approached the closet. I reached out and opened the door, ready to slice the intruder's hair._

_"Danny?"_

A boy, about 15 or 16 years old, with red hair had his arms over his head saying, "Don't shoot!"

I sighed, put my shuriken away, and said, "I'm not quite sure its loaded, kid."

"Danny, what are you doing here?" April asked, pulling him to his feet.

"Hey, where'd he come from?" Mikey asked.

"Beats me." Donny shrugged.

"I... ran away from home." Danny wouldn't look at any of us.

"Oh, God! Your father's gonna have kittens!" April threw her hands up and spotted the payphone in the corner. "Does this thing work?"

"No! Wait, please don't call!" Danny scrambled in front of April. "We can call in the morning, I promise!"

"Danny, listen-" April started but was cut off by Casey.

"Whoa, what is all this talk about staying the night down here?"

Donny snapped and blurted out before he could think, "You're a claustrophobic."

Casey turned red and said, "You want a fist in the mouth?"

"Uh uh!"

"I've never even looked at another guy before!" Casey said.

We all muffled our laughter and April went up to Casey and said, "What he means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas."

He looked at us incredulously. "Afraid? You- you think I'm afraid?"

We all nodded.

"Hey, I don't need to take this stuff about being afraid!" He knocked over a golf club bag and scrambled to pick it up. "I'm gonna sleep in the truck!"

He left and as soon as he left, we all burst out laughing.

When we calmed down, I ushered all the boys into their rooms and spread out a blanket on the couch for April.

* * *

The next day, at around 3pm, I woke up in my makeshift bed, on the floor so I could watch April and Danny.

April and Danny were looking at the sketches that April drew of us on our 'vacation'.

"Wow, these are really good." Danny said, looking at one of me with my guitar. April hummed. "Do you think, maybe, I could have one?"

"Sure, why not?" April smiled.

"Thanks." he took the one of me and slipped it into his pocket.

Speaking of my guitar, I think I unpacked it last night.

"Know any good songs, Danny?" I asked, getting out my guitar.

"Not really." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and began playing "Tequila".

Donny came in about an hour later, and went straight for his invention table, as we call it.

Mikey came in about 30 minutes later. He yawned and said, "Oh man, I could really go for some deep dish action right about now..."

Danny turned around and said, "I had some pizza down here the other day." Donny dropped his invention. "Maybe there's some leftover." He didn't even finish his sentence when Donny found the pizza. He opened the box and closed it just as fast.

"Well?" Mikey asked. Now that I think about it, we haven't had pizza since we left.

"Question."

"Ugh... yeah?"

"Do you like penicillin on your pizza?" Donny opened the box to show us a half eaten pizza covered in mold.

"D'oh!" Mikey acted like he was stabbed in the heart, then saluted the pizza. I started playing "Taps" on my guitar and they literally started bawling their eyes out. Danny, April, and I were totally laughing at them.

Leo and Raph came out of their rooms about 2 hours later.

"Good, just in time for dinner." I said, cheerfully.

"Dinner?!" They exclaimed.

"Duh. It's, like, 7pm." I placed a slice of frozen pizza in front of each of them. They devoured them in a matter of seconds. Not surprising, considering I was craving a slice, too, and Mikey and Donny ate a whole pie by themselves.

After we ate about three or four pies, we went into the living room to talk about our strategy. So far, so good.

April was kind of worried about Casey, so she went up to the surface to check on him. We all laughed about how they would kiss before the week was over.

I talked to Danny about why he was in the Foot.

"Ever since my mom died, Dad's been too busy with work that he doesn't have time for me. It's my way of trying to get him to notice me." He said, looking at the other drawings.

"Story of every teen's life, huh?" I said. "Except ours. No offense. Master Splinter always helps us whenever we needed help."

"Hey... Um..." He started to say, but April stormed back into the lair and our conversation was never renewed.

We went back to bed at around 9pm, but I woke up when I heard the lair door open. I opened my eyes and saw Danny's red head closing the door.

I snuck out of the lair door and followed him up to the surface.

I stuck to the shadows, but sensed someone behind me. I took out a shuriken and held it up at the person behind me.

"Whoa, there." Casey whispered. I rolled my eyes, and put my shuriken away.

"You following Danny, too?"

"Something's not right about that boy."

We followed him to the abandoned warehouses on the east side. I could hear music blasting inside.

"I won't be able to get inside in a disguise." I whispered. "You'll have to go in by yourself. I'll try to find another way in."

"got it."

I swung up the side of the warehouse and found an open window, leading into what looked like packing depot. When I looked inside, I saw a whole bunch of Foot ninja, unloading all of the boxes and crates. Then I caught sight of Danny's red hair and sneaked in. I followed him into a secluded area and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Master Splinter was chained to a chain link fence, looking as if he hadn't had a good meal in a while, which he probably didn't.

Master Splinter looked up when he heard Danny enter. "I have not seen you for many days."

My eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed in anger. Danny knew about our master and hadn't told us?!

"Yeah, um, I've been down at my hideout a lot lately." I snorted silently.

"And do you now hide from your surrogate family, as well?"

"...I don't know." Danny sat down on a crate in front of Master Splinter.

"I too once had a family, Danny." Master Splinter said. I decided not to show myself just yet. "Many years ago I lived in Japan: a pet of my master Yoshi, mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the mysterious art of Ninjitsu, for Yoshi was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Oroko Saki, and they competed in all things, but in nothing more fiercely than for the love of a woman, Thang Shin." Ah, yes. The famous Thang Shin. She sounded like a lovely woman.

"Shin's love was only for my master and rather than see him fight Saki for her hand, she persuaded Yoshi to flee with me to America. But Saki vowed vengeance. I remember it well, as my master returned home to find his beloved Shin lying on the floor, and then he saw her killer. Saki wasted no words, and during the struggle, my cage was broken. I leapt to Saki's face, biting and clawing, but he threw me to the floor and took one swipe with his Katana, slicing my ear. Then he was gone, and I was alone." Splinter said, recalling all past events. I was stunned. Splinter had told us this story many times, but for him to tell Danny?

"Whatever happened to this... O-oroku Saki?" Danny asked, stumbling over the foreign word.

"No one really knows." Splinter replied. He pointed up at Danny's forehead, where a headband was. "But you wear his symbol upon your brow."

I glanced at Danny's forehead, and sure enough, there was a kanji symbol on the headband he was wearing. He slowly took it off and stared at it. I could take a guess at what he was thinking about. He slowly dropped it on the ground and was about to walk towards Master Splinter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, BOY?!" Danny jumped a foot in the air and spun around. I couldn't see who he was talking to from my position above the door, but I could tell it was someone that Danny was really scared of.

"Nothing!" Danny stammered.

"...where have you been?" the speaker demanded.

"Nowhere," Danny lied.

"You are lying to me."

"No!" Danny protested.

"And you're hiding something as well!"

There was silence, then the rustle of paper.

"...They're back!"

Danny nearly collapsed in relief when the speaker left the room.

"Nice going, Danny." I said. He jumped and looked frantically around. "It seems you've managed to anger someone I probably wouldn't want angered."

I dropped lightly to the floor, effectively startling Danny and slightly scaring Splinter. "Go find Casey. He's in here somewhere."

Danny ran from the room and I rushes towards Master Splinter.

"Master! We've been so worried!" I said, checking that all limbs were intact.

"I have missed you, too, my daughter. Where are your brothers?"

"In the lair, sleeping like logs." I looked around for the keys and saw them on the far wall. I went over and got them. Casey and Danny came in and Casey stared at Master Splinter.

"Well, where are the keys?" I tossed him the keys and he started unchaining Master Splinter from the chain-link fence,

"Who are you?" Splinter asked, groaning slightly as he was forced to take his own weight after being chained to the fence for so long.

"The name's Casey Jones. I'm a friend."

I draped Splinter's arm over my shoulder and we were about to leave when I heard a grunt. I looked up and saw the same guy who burned down April's apartment, along with a whole bunch of juvenile delinquents behind him.

"Aw, shell." I said out loud.

* * *

**A/N: done! I'm almost done with this story! I'm thinking of doing a sequel! Yay! Suggestions welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been a pain in the butt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own** **Elisabetta**.

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

_I draped Splinter's arm over my shoulder and we were about to leave when I heard a grunt. I looked up and saw the same guy who burned down April's apartment, along with a whole bunch of juvenile delinquents behind him._

_"Aw, shell." I said out loud_.

The man at the front grunted. Casey walked to him, trying to be intimidating, and grunting playfully in return. I backed up a little, trying to shield Splinter from prying eyes.

"You know a little," He pretended to spray his mouth with freshener. "Primatene might just help to clear that up-"

The man growled at Casey, then hit him in the face. Casey fell down.

"That's gonna cost you, Tinkerbell." He said as he stood up. The man gave Casey a left hook to the face and Casey fell to the ground again.

"You know, I don't think that you're listening." Casey growled, getting up again. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't given up yet. The bald dude must have thought the same, because he kicked Casey into a crate on the edge of the room.

"You know, I'm starting to pick up... on a little language barrier thing going here." Casey struggled to get up. The bald dude finally got tired of Casey smart mouthing and he kicked Casey in the crotch, gave him a roundhouse kick in the face, and back-handed him across the room.

This time Casey didn't get up. The bald dude approached him from behind and suddenly doubled over. I looked over his shoulder, and heard, "FORE!"

The bald dude flew across the room, into the wall with crates, effectively knocking him out.

I looked back at where Casey was, and saw him kissing a golf club. "I'll never call golf a dull game again."

* * *

*_3rd POV_*

"Gangway!" Donny shouted, shooting out of the lair on a skateboard, hitting random Foot ninja on the way.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph ran out of the lair, also hitting the Foot ninja.

Donny was heading to Fifth Street by the time Raph yelled after him, "Show off!"

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

All of the boys around us looked at us warily.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's get 'em!" One of the teenagers shouted at the others, but they made no move to do so.

Casey pulled out another golf club, a nine iron I think, and said, "You wanna be next, Junior?"

"We have a loyalty to the Shredder." The same teem said back, gesturing to a boy not 10 years old.

"The Shredder uses you!" Splinter says back and they all back away from us. "He poisons your minds for that which he desires!"

I glare hard, and picked Splinter on my shell, as he continued. "He cares nothing for you, or the people you hurt."

Majority of the boys flinched back. Now that I look harder, the oldest couldn't have been 18 years old. All of them abandoned their families in favor of this Shredder character's twisted desires to use these children for his own selfish wants.

"...We're a family." Another boy in the front said, putting a hand on another boy's shoulder.

Casey balked. "Family? Did you say family? You call this here and that..." He pointed at the knocked out bald guy. "...down there, family?"

Silence.

Casey made a 'whatever' motion with his hands and pulled Danny and I out of the hide out.

"I got a feeling that the boys are in for a fight." I said. "Could you take Splinter, so I can go help them?"

"Sure." I gave Splinter to them and I leapt across the rooftops.

I found them on the streets, fighting Foot ninjas and slowly making their way to the top of the abandoned building on Fifth Street.

"'Sup, guys?" I shouted, punching a Ninja in the face.

"Finally decided to show up?" Leo asked, deflecting another katana.

"Hey Liz!" Mikey called. "It looks like this one suffered from shell-shock!"

"Too derivative." I called back, knocking another out with the butt of my katana.

"I guess we can really shell it out!" Donny tried, whcking to more.

"Too cliche." Leo said.

"Well, it was a shell of a good hit!" I blocked another.

"I like it!" Donny called. "Step up!"

"Hey less talking, more fighting!" Raph yelled.

We slowly made our way to the rooftop, and before long, they were all gone.

"Aw, no more?" Raph said, sarcastically.

A man jumped out of the shadows with a long naginata in his right hand claws on his left. He had on a red jumpsuit that looked like it was made of metal chainlinks and a shiny helmet and mask. His eyes behind the mask were merciless and blank.

This must be the infamous Shredder.

"Can anyone tell me who or what this is?" Leo asked, cockily.

"I dunno, but I bet he never has to look for a can opener." Mikey joked.

I hit him on the back of the head.

"You fight well... in the old style." He said, in a gravelly voice. "But you've caused me enough trouble. Now you face the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Donny asked.

"Uh... maybe its qualified in making coleslaw?" Mikey tried again.

"You idiot! This is the guy who killed Omato Yoshi!" I hissed at them, making sure the Shredder couldn't hear me.

"I got him." Raph stepped forward. Not even 30 seconds later, he was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Whoa, this guy's good." Mikey said.

"I'll go next." I volunteered. I steeped forward and threw a shuriken at him to distract him, then drew my katana. As expected, he deflected the star, but he was surprised when I made a sharp cut down towards his head, and barely managed to block my attack. I drew back and jabbed at his ribcage, but he deflected that as well. Then he took the offense and brought the naginata towards my head. I blocked it, but he kicked me back.

I landed on the ground. "Ow..."

"Why don't you go next?" Mikey offered to Leo.

"Thank you."

I rolled out of the way and tried to recover from the mini beating while my brothers went through the same thing, but I think Leo and Raph attacked The Shredder the most.

A few minutes later, we retreated far enough so that the Shredder would get the hint that we needed a break.

"Okay, exactly, at what point, did we lose control here?" Mikey asked, panting hard.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maybe somebody ought to tell him that we're the good guys." Donny suggested.

"Any thoughts?" Raph asked.

"I've only got one thought. This guy knows where Splinter is." Leo pointed his katana at the Shredder. I face palmed.

Leo attacked again, but the Shredder swatted him down like a fly. Raph advanced also, with the same results. They got back up and asked, "Where's Splinter?"

"Ah, the rat. So it has a name." The Shredder replied. His eyes twinkled with mirth. "It had a name."

"Don't listen to him, guys!" I yelled at them; they were on the other side of the roof. "Splinter is alive and well!"

"Or is he?" I could tell he was smirking, but that was enough to throw Leo, of all turtles, over the edge. He attacked again. The Shredder knocked him flat on his back and put the blade of his naginata to Leo's neck.

"He dies." The Shredder threatened. We all froze. "Weapons. Now"

We looked at each other and reluctantly threw our weapons over the edge. I could here them clatter to the streets below. I reached for the extra shuriken I keep in my belt buyin froze when he started talking again.

"Fools." He chuckled. "The four of you might have overpowered me with the loss of but one. Now your fate..." He drew his naginata drew back for the final blow. "Will be his!"

"No!"

A shuriken came out of nowhere a glanced off of the Shredder's weapon, forcing it away from Leo's face, giving him time to roll away from the Shredder while we stared at the thrower.

"Splinter!" Mikey cried out.

"Yes, Oroku Saki. I know who you are." Splinter said to the Shredder. "We met many years ago in the home of my master, Hamato Yoshi."

The Shredder removed his face mask and felt the three scars on his cheek.

The boys gaped at him. "It's him." Raph said weakly.

"_You_..." The Shredder bit out. "Now I will finish what I began with your ear!"

He charged at Splinter, but he swiftly pulled out a nunchuck and used it to wrap around the end of the Shredder's naginata. The blade of the weapon was pointed at Splinter, but if he thrust the end, it would cause him to fall down to the asphalt, making a Shredder pancake, or waffle, whichever you prefer.

"Death comes for us all, Oroku Saki," Splinter said. "But something much worse comes for you. For when you die, it will be-"

A dagger came flying up at Splinter's head but he caught it with his hand. Fortunately, Splinter wasn't hurt. And unfortunately for the Shredder, it also caused Splinter to let go of his end of the naginata.

The Shredder fell down 5 stories, yelling all the way. And we all heard the clang of metal on metal. We all looked over the edge and saw that he ha landed in the back of a garbage truck.

"-without honor."

The back of the truck(you know the part where it squashes the trash after you put it in?) lowered, crushing the Shredder with a sense of finality.

Now that that threat was gone, we all crowded around Splinter nearly crushing him.

"Kids." he shook his head, but I could tell he missed us. Geez, if this is what we're gonna go through after every separation, I hope it never happens again.

* * *

**A/N: Done! So, question time!**

**Should I make a series of drabbles for this story? Or a list of rules? Should I make a sequel? If so, should it be a separate story? This all depends on you guys!**

** Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update! My eyes and homework keep getting in the way!**

**And I know I ended the last chapter at a weird place, so I'm sorry for that.  
**

**Anyways, thanks to those who suggested stuff and all that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Now that that threat was gone, we all crowded around Splinter nearly crushing him._

_"Kids." He shook his head, but I could tell he missed us._

_Geez, if this is what we're gonna go through after every separation, I hope it never happens again._

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

We could hear the police sirens coming our way, so we ducked down and watched the show.

_*3rd POV*_

It was complete chaos on the street, with all the teenagers, cops and other people who don't belong there, like the press.

April had crawled out of the manhole, looking just as good as she did the first day the turtles met her. Which wasn't that good. Casey had faded into the background, so the police wouldn't arrest him as well.

"Alright, guys. Let's get to it." One the policemen said.

Danny knew this was a big story. He knew his dad wouldn't let this slip from his clutches. So he knew his father around here somewhere. As he was looking for his father, he ran past April and skidded to a stop.

"April!"

"Huh?"

"April, here." He slipped something into her hand and held it there, so she wouldn't be tempted to give it back.

"What? What is this?" She asked, confused.

"It's something I owe you." He smiled and ran off to look for his dad.

April looked down and saw a twenty dollar bill. She smiled in understanding.

Danny ran towards the news van and spotted his father immediately. "DAD!"

"Danny?" He turned around. "Danny!"

Danny ran into his dad and hugged the living daylights out of him. "God, where have you been?! I've had the whole city looking for you!"

They separated and Charles looked Danny up and down. "Are you alright? Are-are you okay, Danny?"

Danny patted his dad's shoulder and said, "Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."

Charles breathed a sigh of relief.

"And dad? It's just Dan now." Dan smiled.

Charles pretended to balk. "Dan?"

They laughed, and hugged again.

Meanwhile, Chief Sterns was angry, well, angrier than usual. "What have you been up to, freak?"

All he got was a moan of pain.

"I want some stretchers here. Get some doctors. And an ambulance. And get those kids over there! Don't let 'em get away, I wanna talk to them!"

"April, I told you there were circumstances. I really need you to cover this." Charles pleaded.

"I don't know, Charles..." April said. "Did you know May Williams from Channel 5 has her own office?"

"You can have your own office." Charles said.

"Yeah, well she has her own corner office."

"You can have a corner office."

"Yeah, but she's also one of the highest paid field reporters in New York City-"

"Now you are."

April turned to Charles. "You are a tough negotiator, Charles."

He nodded.

Meanwhile, Chief Sterns was interrogating the teenagers on the streets. "Alright, I want some answers. Now what God's name happened out here tonight?!"

No one answered. "Somebody better talk to me."

"Go check out the east warehouse over Ladmen island. You'll get your answers there." One of the teens said.

April was fixing her makeup int he side view mirror of a car, when she saw Casey run up to her. "Hey! i've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, Casey, hi."

'"H-Hi? I look like I just called Mike Tyson a sissy. And all you have to say is hi?" Casey did look worse for wear.

"What? You don't need an ambulance, do you?" April asked.

"No, but-"

"Would you just shut and kiss me? I've got a report to do." April laughed.

Casey grinned. "I love it when you're pushy."

"Oh yeah?" And they kissed.

* * *

*Elisabetta's POV*

I pulled away from Splinter's group hug just in time to see Casey and April kissing.

"Whoo!" I shouted.

"9.95!" Donny yelled.

"Alright, April!" Raph shouted.

"Alright, Casey!" Leo and Mikey yelled.

Casey pulled away just in time to flip us the bird, then went back to kissing. We all laughed.

"We were awesome!" Leo shouted.

"Bodacious!" I shouted.

"Bitchin'!" Raph said, acting all smooth.

"Uh..." Donny tried to think.

"Gnarly!" Mikey tickled my stomach, and I laughed.

"Radical!" Leo suggested.

"Totally tubular, dude!" Raph said.

"Wicked!" I said, smacking Mikey in the back of the head.

"Hellacious!" Leo said.

"Uh, mega..." Donny was still thinking.

but then, master Splinter interrupted us.

"I have always liked... Cowabunga."

We looked at each other and grinned.

"COWABUNGA!" We shouted and slapped each other high-three's

"I made a funny!" Splinter laughed.

"C'mon guys. Let's head to April's place, to check out her report!"

* * *

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

In a half shell, they're the heroes five.  
In this day and age who could ask for more?  
The crime wave is high with muggings mysterious.  
Our police and detectives are furious,  
'Cause they can't find the source,  
Of this lethally evil force.  
This is serious so give me a quarter.  
I was a witness, get me a reporter!  
Call April O'Neil in on this case, and  
You'd better hurry up, there's no time to waste!  
We need help, like quick, on the double.  
Have pity on the city, man it's in trouble!  
We need heroes like the Lone Ranger  
When Tonto came pronto, when there was danger.  
They didn't say they'd be there in half an hour,  
'Cause they displayed...Turtle Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Now our Miss Reporter was hot on the trail.  
Determined to put these crooks in jail.  
She spied the bad guys and saw what happened,  
But before she knew it, she fell in a trap and caught  
Yeah, she was all alone.  
With no friends, and no phone.  
Now this was beyond her worst dreams,  
'Cause she was cornered by some wayward teens.  
Headed by Shredder they were anything but good.  
Misguided, unloved, they called them The Foot.  
They could terrorize and be angry youths, and  
They mugged the people. Who needed proof?  
Then from out of the dark came an awesome sound!  
Shouted "Cowabunga!" as they hit the ground.  
From the field of weeds the heroes rescued the flower  
'Cause they possessed...Turtle Power!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles POWER

Do you stand for what you believe in?  
And find the strength to do what's right?  
That's TURTLE POWER!

Heroes in half shell, they're on a mission.  
When there's a battle got the enemy wishin'  
That they stayed at home, instead of fightin'  
These ninja masters with moves like lightnin'.  
They were once normal, but now they're mutants.  
Splinter's the teacher so they are the students.  
Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello,  
Make up the team and one other fellow  
Raphael. He's the leader of the group  
Transformed from the norm by the nuclear goop.

And another one's a girl

Her name's Elisabetta, who's on a roll?  
Pizza's the food that's sure to please,  
These ninjas are into pepperoni and cheese.  
Back to the story, it's not hard to find.  
Ninjas not just of the body but of the mind.  
Those are the words that their master instructed,  
But a letter from Shredder has Splinter abducted.  
That was the last straw, spring into action.  
Step on The Foot, now they're gonna lose traction.  
Now this is for real, so you fight for justice,  
Your shell is hard so you shout, "They can't dust us off!  
Like some old coffee table."  
Since you were born you've been willing and able  
To defeat the snake, protect the weak,  
Fight for rights and the freedom to speak.  
Now the villian is showin' so you take a stand.  
Back to the wall, put your sword in you hand.  
Remember the words of your teacher, your master:  
"Evil moves fast, but good moves faster!"  
Then light, shining from your illumination:  
Good versus Evil equals confrontation  
So when you're in trouble don't give in and go sour,  
Try to rely on YOUR...Turtle Power

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Power

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
T-U-R-T-L-E Power!  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Power!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who read this to the end! I was gonna put "9.95", but it was getting a little too long.**

**Again, thanks for reading and keep a look out for the sequel!**


End file.
